


Punishing the Innocent

by otomiyatickles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tickling, punishment tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: While a sneaky prince gets away with something without any care in the world, it’s Prompto who gets punishment with death by tickling for a crime he did not commit. What crime, you ask? Eating Gladio’s last cup noodles.





	Punishing the Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 27/2/'19.  
> 

The sound of clashing sword and daggers could be heard as Gladio and Ignis showed each other the entire Hammerhead parking lot during their intense big guy- sparring session. Prompto smiled, leaning back on his chair while playing a game on his phone. No sparring for him today~. 

After getting a game over again, he sighed and put away his phone. The sun was setting. He could use a bite and a drink soon.

“Hey, Iggy? Glad? Fetch somethin’ to eat?” He went into the caravan to at least lure Noct to the diner with him, but right then the prince came jumping out, stretching his body and looking awfully content.

“Now _that_ was the nap and bite I needed. I’ll be right back, promised Cindy to help her work on the Regalia.” Prompto watched in awe as he left him behind. Noct meeting up with Cindy? Without him? Now that wasn’t actually fair. And what did he mean ‘bite’? Did he already eat? 

Prompto then glanced into the caravan, and he held his breath. Oh no. There in the sink lay the remains of a crime. A nasty crime. The last of Gladio’s cup noodles stash. _Empty_. 

“Wha-” Prompto picked it up and turned it upside down to really confirm it was all eaten by the spoiled prince. 

“No _way_ ,” Prompto muttered. Anyone would know it was a crime to eat Gladio’s last cup noodles, a crime that wouldn’t go unpunished. How could Noctis just...?

“ _Sneaky_ aren’t we? Caught you red-handed, love.” Prompto froze and looked up to see Gladio standing in the doorway, panting slightly from his workout. Prompto dropped the empty cup and held up his hands.

“It’s not what you think. I-it actually, _he_ , I wasn’t..” he stuttered, struggling to find words and blushing already like crazy as if he really was the culprit. He stepped back with Gladio slowly approaching him, backing him into the narrow caravan. 

“You surely remember what happened last time when you took my stuff, don’t you?” Gladio asked, and Prompto squeaked at the memory. Well, that had been him alright. Prompto enjoyed teasing Gladio too much, especially after drinking some alcohol he grew some extra guts, resulting in his tipsy self purposely snatching away Gladio’s beer from his hand and drinking all of it right in front of him. 

It was then that Gladio took out his newly discovered tickle punishment in tenfold and left Prompto wheezing and nearly wetting his pants. Prompto shivered at the hidden memory. 

“Y-yes but just listen! I really wasn’t -!”

“You must be a masochist,” Gladio said, cracking his knuckles and wiggling his fingers at Prompto, who could not back away any further and dropped back down onto the creaky messy caravan bed. 

“The tickle monster salutes you, Prompto, and will give you your deserved punishment~” Gladio growled, ending up on top of him, and Prompto instantly felt his fingers reach for his stomach that was partially revealed because of his shirt that rode up a little.

“NO! NOhohahaha- gehehet off me you big s-sweaty mohonster!” he cried, but Gladio pinned him down firmly and oh _GOD_ \- Prompto threw his head back and tried to squirm and wriggle free to no avail. It tickled so bad, and he hadn’t done anything wrong!

“Steal my noodles _and_ call me names? I’ll get you for that,” Gladio taunted, and Prompto was already in some very bad hysterics.

“I wahahasn’t- Nohohoct was- _Eyaaahah_!” he squealed, panicking when Gladio rolled him over onto the mattress and pinned one of his arms above his head, with undeniable strength that all should’ve been used up during that sparring session. He really was a monster.

“Nohohoctih-ahaha! Eheheayaa! Wahahasn’t meheee! Ihih-” Prompto tried, but laughing and talking just didn’t go well together.

“I can’t understand you Prompt. You’re laughing too much!” Gladio teased to rub it in. 

Oh that evil...! With one arm helplessly pinned above his head, Prompto suffered Gladio’s wrath with at least a few minutes of very torturous armpit tickling, and all he could do was scream and laugh.

“ _AHaha_! Bihihig guy I swear - aaahh!” Unable to express his innocence properly, Prompto just laughed and wailed. Opening his teary eyes, he could see Gladio smirk down at him, his low voice breaking through his laughing noises every now and then to tease and bully him.

“Is that a bad spot? Shall I tickle you extra long here, just to remind you what happens to thieves who touch my things? My cup noodles at that.” Gladio actually didn’t need to pin his arm down to hold him down, which he eventually didn’t so he could tickle both Prompto’s armpits with ten fingers that dug viciously into them, sending a wave of sensations through all of Prompto’s helpless body.

“Staahap! Stahp!” he gasped out, curling forward but failing to fight the big man off him. A shadow loomed over them as a tall figure then blocked the sunset-light from shining through the doorway; Iggy.

“Uh...” Prompto insantly tried to shoot up, his arms stretching out at Ignis, his only possible savior at this moment.

“IHiiiiggy!” he cried, but Gladio already grabbed him and stopped him from jumping away.

“Hey - I’m not done with you yet,” Gladio said, pulling him back, and Prompto ended up with his back against him, toppled over in a totally _not_ so charming position, with his legs up and his stomach and sides tickled mer-ci-less-ly. 

“GYaahahaha! Nonono! _Nohooho_ p-plehease not- aaahh!” His legs, up in the air and kicking, failed to hit any target, as did his arms, and his cries for mercy and help also failed to get Ignis to help him.

“I’ll check on Noct and Cindy,” Ignis announced dryly.

“Ihihiggy! Help! _Hehehelp_!” he cried, but Ignis did exactly as he told them and left Prompto alone with the beast. This was so unfair!

“Wise of him. Wise, unlike a certain _someone_ ,” Gladio sneered, and Prompto cried tears of laughter when the tickling moved to his ribs and dangerously close to his hypersensitive armpits again. 

“It whahasn’t meeehhee!” he laughed. There was something very intimidating about Gladio everytime he’d turn into this tickle monster. 

Prompto couldn’t really register for how long he lay there, caught in Gladio’s arms and tickled to tears. At least until all the power to fight back had left him and he merely lay curled against him, giggling, sobbing and wheezing tiredly.

“Stohohop~” he giggled weakly, swatting at Gladio’s big hands without too much effort. Gladio’s scribbling fingers finally came to a stop, but he kept leaning over him, a dirty smirk on his villain-face. 

“You okay there? I warned you before that bad boys’ bad deeds wouldn’t go unpunished,” he said gently, brushing the sweaty strands of blond hair from Prompto’s face. Blushing, he nodded, and he pouted.

“It really wasn’t me..” he whined, and he closed his eyes when Gladio’s aftercare actually started to feel good. He rubbed his head, those nasty tickle monster- fingrs doing a real good job making him feel good by combing his fingers through his hair. He also caressed his cheek, and Prompto just lay there silently, enjoying the feeling.

“It really wasn’t..” Right at that moment, they heard running footsteps, and a real energetic Noctis appeared at the door, not even looking a little bit surprised to find the two in a what looked like a cuddly embrace on their caravan bed.

“Hey guys! Iggy asked me to come get you. Takka’s fixing us some new steak menu dish and it looks _awesome_. Come on!” Noctis was about to bolt back again when Prompto let out a squeaky: “wait!” 

Noct stopped in his tracks and turned, eyebrows raised.

“Hmm?” he asked, smiling. Prompto glared at him, still from his position in Gladio’s arms.

“How can you think of eating, after munching on Gladio’s last cup noodles?” Prompto asked, his voice still wheezy. Noctis, still with eyebrows raised, looked back for a moment, and he then shrugged.

“Those cup noodles were just my starter course. And what do you mean last? We can get new ones once we’re back in Lestallum,” the careless prince chirped, and he turned and headed back towards the diner, calling out: “come!” at the baffled guys in the caravan.

"So it wasn’t you,” Gladio said, but he didn’t release him. He didn’t protest though when Prompto finally managed to push his arms off him, rolling to the side to find some freedom. He sighed out in relief.

“...Which I was trying to _tell_ you,” he said, still panting.

"My bad,” Gladio said, and he ruffled Prompto’s hair. He then got up and stretched out.

“Ahhh, steak. That sounds good. Come on,” he said, signaling Prompto to come as if he hadn’t just wrecked him with tickles, and he left the caravan to join the others. Prompto remained on the bed for a bit, and he threw his head back. My bad. That’s all? What about a real apology? What about Noct’s punishment? 

Big guy fucking almost killed him and... 

Prompto then gave up on his many thoughts. Oh well. Looks like he got some special treatment here, of which he wasn’t sure if he should be happy or not.

“You comin’ Prompt?” Gladio asked from outside. Big tickle monster was kind enough to _wait_ for him? 

Prompto couldn’t help but smile against his will and he scrambled off the bed so he could finally wobble after him.

“Comin’~” Once he came outside, Gladio caught him in an armlock, poked and tickled his side playfully and then let go of him to run towards the diner.

“Why the long face!” he yelled teasingly, leaving Prompto behind with a huge blush on his face, rubbing his tingling side, but still smiling. Innocent or not, looked like this special treatment was something to get used to starting now. And at this point he wasn’t even 100% sure if he would mind at all.


End file.
